Female Shinigamis on Crack
by ficeler37
Summary: [shoujo ai alert] What do drunk female shinigamis talk about? 1 Work ethics! 2 In the Host Club! 3 Shinigami Hostesses I!
1. Work Ethics

**Title**: Female Shinigamis on Crack  
**Author**: ficeler37  
**Note**: Don't own Bleach. If I do, Soi Fon and Yoruichi will get more screen time.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word count**: 487

**Summary: **What do drunk female shinigamis talk about? Work Ethics.

**A/N**: This is a spin off of the Himes on Crack series. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanao, Isane, Yoruichi (cat form), Soi Fon, Rangiku, and Nemu are hanging out in an underground hotspring at a summer night. (You know the one where Ichigo and Yoruichi got into after the intense training?)

Rangiku: Yoruichi-san, thank you so much for tipping us off! Who would have thought there's such a gorgeous hot spring down here?

Yoruichi: Kisuke told me about it when we were little. You should thank him.

Soi Fon's reiatsu rises slightly due to the mention of _that _name.

Isane: Hey, I brought sake for everyone. I also got some 4th Division secret medicine that will help ease hangovers. What do you say, girls? Let's get drunk tonight!

Nanao: Isane-san, is it safe to take these so-called secret medicine? I hope they are not secretive due to their horrible side-effects.

Isane: Trust me, I've been taking the medicine for years, and it's only secretive because it's a formula in Taichou's family. I can be completely wasted at night with Taichou and still make a 5 am surgical appointment the next morning.

Yoruichi: (Meow) Someone is getting it on with her Taichou

Rangiku (eyes Soi Fon and whispers to self): And someone is not ...

Soi Fon: 4th Division lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, don't you find it highly inappropriate to perform these delicate procedures the morning after being under substance abuse?

Everyone feels Soi Fon's reiatsu rising steadily.

Yoruichi: C'mon, little bee. Don't be so pissy all the time. It's not like we can die from a little sugery. Hell, we're dead already. It might just take us longer to recover, that's all.

Soi Fon: Don't call me that name in front of people of lower rank! How do you think the patient would feel if she knew that her surgeon couldn't even walk in a straight line while holding a surgical knife?

Yoruichi: Why she?

Nemu: According to the 12th Division Secret Information Corps, the only person in Soul Society who would make surgical appointments before 6 am is 2nd Division Taichou and the commander of the Special Forces, Soi Fon, due to her insistence in attending the Special Forces morning practice.

Silence.

Soi Fon's reiatsu is now rising at explosive speed.

Rangiku: Gosh, Isane. Have you been drinking before you got to the hotspring that you forgot about this little tidbit about Soi Fon Taichou? (sweat drops)

Nemu: Urgent report from 12th Division Secret Information Corps (Nemu has an earpiece on apparently). Probability of this hot spring being destroyed in the next 5 minutes is 80 if we sit around and do nothing.

Isane: Ahhhh, what should we do to get to the remaining 20?

Nemu (talking to herself): Open the disaster management manual file. Search for Soi Fon. No solution if Shihouin Yoruichi is absent…

Nanao: Well, she's here now! C'mon, skip to the part where Yoruichi-san is present.

Nemu (turns to Yoruichi): Please revert back to your human form immediately.

Yoruichi transforms into her naked self.

Soi Fon faints from intense nosebleed.

Nemu (talking to herself again): Close the disaster management manual file. Disaster managed.

THE END


	2. In the Host Club

**Title**: Female Shinigamis on Crack (Part II)  
**Author**: ficeler37  
**Note**: Don't own Bleach. If I do, Soi Fon and Yoruichi will get more screen time.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word count**: 2021

**Summary: **What do drunk female shinigamis talk about when they are in a Host Club?

**A/N**: Woo hoo! I'm back with more Bleach crack! The Host Club idea came from some random Asian TV drama that my mother wouldn't stop talking about. Quite proud that this chapter is much longer than the first one. Anyways, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is the Female Shinigami Organization's (FSO) annual recreational trip to the human world. This year it is Rangiku's turn to pick their destination. In order to get all the members, even the square ones (cough) Soi Fon (cough), to attend the field trip, Rangiku had secretly obtained signatures from half of the members in the organization and passed a law that requires anyone who chooses not to participate in this event to live in Rukongai for a month and write a residence status report. At last, the moment we have all been waiting for - the destination for this year's 'Time To Take A Break' trip is Ginza's most famous mixed-sex Host Club!

Rangiku: The pretty blonde boy! More beer! You, Mr. Nice Abs! Let me sit on your lap! (licks lips)

For our dear readers' information, a very drunk Rangiku has been ordering around every single male host in sight all night. In fact, she is the lone female shinigami at her table.

Over at another table close by …

Unohana: You in the gorgeous red mini skirt! Your ankles seem to be a little red from wearing those high heels all night. (pulls the girl's legs up onto her own lap) Let me massage your ankles for you with some of my family ointment. (turns head to side and caresses the face of a nearby hostess) You have the most adorable pig tails, would you mind getting me another bottle of sake?

The equally drunk fourth division taichou has been flirting with all the female hostesses within her reach all night. Needless to say, she is also the lone female shinigami at her table.

Rangiku and Unohana – Crouching Dominatrix, Hidden Flirt.

In a quieter corner of the Host Club …

Isane, Nanao, and Nemu are sharing a big table, each with a self-appointed host / hostess by her side.

Mature hostess with big boobs: Isane-chan, would you like another hug from onee-sama?

Isane: (blushes) YES PLEASE! (happy sigh)

Stylishly scruffy host: Oh, Nanao-san, please allow me to graze my lips on the back of your hand just to show a tenth of my appreciation of your breath-taking beauty.

Nanao: (finger pushes glasses up a little) How much are you charging me for this little kiss?

Stylishly scruffy host: Friday night special, only 500 yen!

Nanao: I accept. (holds out hand)

Host with glasses wearing a high school uniform: Nemu-san, what is the circumference of the Earth?

Nemu: Twenty-four thousand nine hundred and two miles at the equator. My turn. Which US president visited China in 1972?

Host with glasses wearing a high school uniform: Easy. Richard Nixon. You are very entertaining, Nemu-san. I have so much fun …

Nemu: Shut up. Ask me another question.

Two hours later …

Isane: This is so much fun! I can't believe we never thought about coming to a host club before. Rangiku-san is a genius!

Nemu: According to the Gotei 13 IQ Evaluation Test, Rangiku-san's IQ level belongs to the lower third tier. Therefore, if she is a genius, then everyone at this table is a genius.

Nanao: (shakes head) I'm pretty sure the genius of Rangiku-san is invisible to the radar of the IQ Evaluation Test.

Isane: (takes a big sip of beer) Hey, where is Soi Fon taichou and Yachiru? (burp)

Nanao: She was barred from entering because she looks too young in human world. In Seireitei, I offered to put some make up on her, but she just wouldn't sit still. I think I saw her heading towards the video game arcade across from here.

Isane: Ok then. Where is Soi Fon taichou again? (looks around) It's so hard to find someone in this place. There are too many scantily clad people walking around.

Nemu busts out her shinigami tracker device.

Nemu (talks to machine): Begin search on Soi Fon.

Machine: Just a moment please. (beep beep beep) Twenty feet southwest of the tracker location.

Nanao: Hey! This is great. I'm always having trouble tracking down my taichou. You know how he is always chasing after strange women. Is this a new gadget from the 12th division?

Isane: Let me see! So cool! (pause of confusion) Wait a minute. How does this thing know where Soi Fon taichou is?

Nemu: The 12th Division Secret Information Corps periodically put bugs on all shinigamis in Seireitei.

Isane: No way! (burp) You mean there is a bug on me right now? Where? (burp)

Nemu: Here. Have more beer. (pushes four bottles of beer towards Isane)

Isane: OKAY! (downs a bottle) (happy sigh) What are we talking about again?

Nanao: I'm not even going to bother asking you, Nemu-san. Those sneaky shinigamis in your division are just going to put a bug on me again as soon as I dispose of the current one.

Machine: Updating location on Soi Fon. Two feet southwest of the tracker location.

Isane, Nanao, and Nemu look up and find a fuming Soi Fon.

Soi Fon: I've satisfied the minimum stay requirement of the FSO trip. I'm leaving.

In reality, Soi Fon had been hiding in the ladies' bathroom for the past two hours.

Soi Fon marches towards the exit before the other three shinigamis can respond.

A hand grabs Soi Fon by the waist suddenly.

Soi Fon reflexively elbows the figure behind her, but her attack is blocked.

Yoruichi: Leaving so soon, my feisty little bee?

Soi Fon: (eyes widen) Yoruichi-sama! What are you doing here?

Yoruichi: I can ask you the same thing. (putting pressure Soi Fon's waist) I'm a part-time hostess here when I'm back in the human world. God knows Kisuke's store is not making enough money to support everyone in his house.

Soi Fon: I still don't understand why you would choose to reside in that dump. The shinigami dormitory in the 2nd Division is a much better place to live.

Yoruichi: Yea, but I don't think the old geezers in Seireitei like me too much. So … does my little bee miss me?

Soi Fon: Yoruichi-sama! (deep blush) I … You … You know how I feel about you …

Yoruichi: (chuckles) I guess I do. Anyhow, I'm curious. Did you come here looking for a host? snickers Or perhaps a hostess? (raised eyebrow)

Soi Fon: (deep blush and veins popping out on forehead) This is Matsumoto's idea of a sick joke! She made it impossible to not participate in this annual FSO trip. (sigh of defeat) I'm not looking for anyone here.

Yoruichi: Not even me?

Soi Fon: Uhm … I … (smoke comes out of head)

Yoruichi: (evil smirk) I tell you what. Since I just sent off a valued customer, if you decide to appoint me as your hostess, I can give you a discount. (cheshire grin)

Soi Fon: Yoruichi-sama, what exactly do you do as a hostess?

Yoruichi: (raised eyebrow) Depends on what you can afford.

Soi Fon looks mortified on the outside, but deep down she begins to count how much money she has in her wallet.

Yoruichi: C'mon, I was just joking. (shakes head) What kind of a person do you think I am?

Soi Fon: I don't know … someone who doesn't follow the rules?

Yoruichi gets closer to Soi Fon to whisper in her ears sensuously.

Yoruichi: So whose rules should I go by tonight? Yours or mine?

Soi Fon: (blushes from head to toe) Yoruichi-sama!

Yoruichi: Relax, little bee. Let's just start with the simple stuff. How about I pour you a drink? Sit down. What would you like?

Soi Fon sits down on a couch while Yoruichi remains standing.

Soi Fon: Some sake, I guess?

Yoruichi: (takes a bow) Your wish is my command. (walks off to grab drink)

Yoruichi passes by the table of Isane, Nanao, and Nemu's table.

Isane: (burp) Was the person who just walked past us Yoruichi-san?

Nanao: Huh? Why would she be here? Isane, you're totally wasted. You were probably hallucinating.

Isane: I'M NOT DRUNK! (sways towards Nemu) Hey, can't you use your tracker device to see where Yoruichi-san is?

Nemu: Negative. Shihouin Yoruichi got rid of her bug ninety-nine years ago.

Nanao: Why don't you people just put another bug on her?

Nemu: Also negative. Currently, no one in our division can catch up to the Goddess of Flash long enough to put a bug on her.

Isane collapses on the table and makes a loud thud.

Isane: More beer … (burp)

Nanao: (sigh) I better go fetch Unohana taichou to take care of her toy.

Nanao and Nemu look around to try to locate Unohana.

Nanao: Okaaaay. Someone has her hands full. Poor Isane got replaced.

At a table nearby, a graciously smiling Unohana has one hand on a girl's thigh and an arm wrapped around another girl's shoulder.

Isane: (sniffs) Taichou doesn't love me anymore … (streams of tears)

Yoruichi gets back to Soi Fon with sake in hand.

Yoruichi: (pours drink) When I work here, usually I just pour drinks and listen to my customers whine about their lives. But since you and I know each other so well already, how about I give you a shoulder massage?

Soi Fon is suddenly thankful for her own existence.

Soi Fon: (blushes) Sure, if that is not too much trouble.

Yoruichi gets behind the couch and works her magic by kneading Soi Fon's tight muscles with her nimble fingers.

Soi Fon: Oh wow, this feels so good. (closes eyes)

Yoruichi leans towards Soi Fon's ears while her hands are still on her shoulders.

Yoruichi: You know this is not the only thing I know how to do to make you feel good.

Soi Fon: (opens eyes instantly) Yoruichi-sama!

Yoruichi: Haha. What were you thinking about? I was just going to suggest a foot massage. (sing song voice) Little bee has a dirty mind.

Soi Fon: Argh! (stands up rapidly) I'm leaving.

Yoruichi: You can't go!

Soi Fon: Yes, I can. I can do whatever I want. I've already stayed for more than two hours, enough time for me to avoid being penalized by FSO.

Yoruichi: That's not exactly what I'm worried about. (sweat drops) You see, my boss might call the cops on you if you just take off like this.

Soi Fon: (sits down roughly) Fine, how much do I owe you?

Yoruichi: Let's see. You got sake and a shoulder massage from me. Plus taxes minus my special discount … That would be 5000 yen.

Soi Fon: 5000 yen? (panic mode)

Yoruichi: That's like a third of the average spending of my regulars. I am the star of the Host Club, you know.

Soi Fon: (lowers head) I don't think I have enough money.

Yoruichi: (cheshire grin) Well then, why don't you pay off your debt by giving me a back massage? I've been working all day. (stretches) My muscles are kinda sore.

Yoruichi lies down on top of Soi Fon's lap on the sofa.

Soi Fon blushes at the sudden warmth on her thighs.

Soi Fon: (deep blush) Ready, Yoruichi-sama? (hands carefully placed on Yoruichi's back)

Yoruichi: You know I'm always ready for you. (closes eyes) Just like the old times …

Soi Fon is mesmerized by the curvy figure in her lap as she massages the soft body.

An hour later …

Rangiku: (yawn) Being a queen sure sucks the energy out of you. We should probably head back. (looks around and spots Nanao and Nemu) Where is everyone else?

Ten minutes later, Rangiku, Nanao, and Nemu find Unohana holding Isane's hair back at the ladies' bathroom as Isane empties her stomach into a toilet.

Nanao and Nemu inform Rangiku and Unohana that Soi Fon left early and Yachiru never got the chance to enter into the Host Club.

Twenty minutes later, everyone pays her own bill and leaves.

At a rather hidden corner of the Host Club …

Soi Fon: Have I paid off my debt yet, Yoruichi-sama? (currently performing a foot massage)

Yoruichi: (happy sigh) Not yet. We don't go on the same rates after all.

Soi Fon wonders why no one came to save her.

THE END.


	3. Shinigami Hostesses I

**Title**: Female Shinigamis on Crack (Part III)  
**Author**: ficeler37  
**Note**: Don't own Bleach. If I do, Soi Fon and Yoruichi will get more screen time.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word count**: 1703

**Summary: **What do drunk female shinigamis talk about when they become hostesses for one crazy night?

**A/N**: I've had this idea since I wrote Ch. 2 a while back, but didn't get around to writing it until now. I feel bad that Yoruichi won't be making an appearance in this chapter. Well, I promise that she'll show up in the next part. After watching Soi Fon in the Bounto arc, I couldn't help but write about the newly uncovered ability of Suzumebachi, hehe. Hope everyone will get a good laugh out of this!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after Female Shinigami Organization's (FSO) annual recreational trip to the human world comes Seireitei's community service week. Last year, following the suggestion of Yachiru, organizer of that year, all FSO members were asked to sweep the streets of Rukongai for a day and watch out for little bells on the side of the street. It was later rumored that Kenpachi taichou couldn't stop scratching his head for almost a month following the street sweeping event. Coincidence much?

Even though this year's organizer Isane puked her guts out at the Ginza Host Club, thanks to the 4th Division's secret medicine (see Ch. 1), she managed to function like a perfectly sober person without hangovers the next morning. Having lost all unpleasant memories of her beloved taichou's flirtatious behavior due to her drunkenness, Isane's obsession with the Host Club carried through to the next FSO meeting. With the support of over half of the FSO members, it was decided that this year's community service project would be a one-night only Hostess Club open to all shinigamis in Seireitei. But due to the unexpected insistence of Soi Fon taichou, friends of shinigamis are also allowed to attend the event in the end.

Some FSO members had legitimate work excuses which prevented them from participating in this event. As a result, only five female shinigamis were free to serve as hostesses on that night. In order to satisfy the different tastes of the Hostess Club visitors, each FSO hostess was assigned a different set of attire. The final dress code was listed as follows:

Soi Fon – traditional Japanese kimono-clad lady (wooden fan included)

Rangiku – lingerie model (boa included)

Yachiru – gothic lolita (parasol included)

Nanao – policewoman (handcuffs included)

Isane – high school uniform-clad student (backpack included)

Now, let us fastforward to the First Annual Hostess Club Night held at the FSO headquarter!

The first group of visitors arrives at the club. They are 2nd Division lieutenant Ohmaeda, 8th Division taichou Shunsui and 11th Division taichou Kenpachi.

Ohmaeda: Soi Fon taichou is supposed to be a hostess tonight, right? I'd like her to be my hostess then. (chews on biscuits greedily) (whispers to self) All those days of barking orders at me … tonight is my chance to show everyone who is the real man in the 2nd division.

Shunsui: Where is my adorable Nanao-chan? (looks around and spots his lieutenant in a police uniform) Sweet jesus, oh mama, I've been bad …

Kenpachi: Oi, Yachiru! I got your scribble, now show yourself. You know I don't like to play hide and seek.

On a side note, here is the above mentioned scribble:

_Ken-chan. Meet me at the Hostess Club tonight at 7 pm. Got stuff to kill. Love, Yachiru._

All five hostesses walk out to greet the visitors.

The hostesses: Welcome. Would you like to specify a hostess tonight?

Ohmaeda: (picks his nose) I guess I'll take taichou. Gotta show some support for the 2nd Division. (fake smile) _Tonight you'll be taking orders from me, your bitch._

Soi Fon: Fine, follow me. (icy glare)

Ohmaeda: (stands up straight immediately) Hai, taichou! _Shit, old habits die hard. But after tonight, mwa ha ha ha …_

---

Shunsui: Nanao looks so nice tonight. Is it a crime if I'd like to have a drink with you? (wink)

Nanao: Silence. Keep your hands where I can see them. (walks away briskly)

Shunsui: (wide eyed) _Could this be the legendary role-playing? ME LIKEY!_

---

Yachiru: Ken-chan! Do you like my outfit? (spins around)

Kenpachi: (ignores question) What are we killing tonight? Are you going to poke someone's eyes out with that umbrella?

Yachiru: (climbs on Kenpachi's back skillfully) Isane said it's called a parasol! Ken-chan, go east!

Kenpachi turns to the right and smash his zanpakutou against the wall, leaving behind a big hole. Kenpachi and Yachiru jump through the opening and disappear from sight.

Isane: (yells out the hole) Yachiru! Where are you going? You're supposed to be hosting!

Rangiku: Oh yea, Soi Fon said not to worry if Yachiru runs off suddenly. She's on a mission apparently. (shrugs shoulders)

Isane: (sigh) Why did I spend so much time dressing her up then if she's just going on a killing spree with Kenpachi taichou?

Table 1 – Soi Fon Vs Ohmaeda

Soi Fon: Sit down. (folds kimono sleeves elegantly before sitting down)

Ohmaeda: Hai … _Shit, I'm doing it again. _(cough) Why don't you pour …

A cup of sake was poured at the speed of light while Ohmaeda was still talking.

Soi Fon: Drink. (slides the cup across the table)

Ohmaeda: _What hostess has this kind of manner? _Uhm, thank you. Hostesses are supposed to entertain their guests, right? Sing something. (takes a big gulp of sake)

Soi Fon: (smiles sweetly) Sure. (flips open her wooden fan) _Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi._

Enters eerie music. Soi Fon places the fan strategically in front of her signature weapon that is now materializing on her hand.

Ohmaeda: _Am I hearing this correctly? Taichou is really going to sing? Oh, hell ya! I'm so going to brag about this to the guys in our division tomorrow. _(takes another gulp)

Soi Fon: Let me refill your drink for you. (yet another sweet smile)

Using her kimono sleeves as a shield, Soi Fon pours more sake into the cup and dips the tip of her hornet sting into the drink in the most discreet manner.

Soi Fon: Before I perform, why don't we have a toast first? (pours herself a drink and raises the cup) May glory befall the 2nd Division and Kaigun.

Ohmaeda: (raises his cup at equal height) Yea, glory to us!

Soi Fon and Ohmaeda both finish their sake in one go.

Three seconds later, a loud growl comes out of Ohmaeda's stomach.

Soi Fon: Something wrong, Ohmaeda?

Ohmaeda: Bathroom! Where? (gasps)

Sweat drops are rushing out of Ohmaeda's temples as he desperately tries to hold _everything_ in.

Soi Fon: You're at the FSO headquarter. Do you really think that there will be a men's bathroom here? (condescending smirk)

Ohmaeda: _YOU BITCH! (_Uncontrollable eyebrow twitches) Excuse me, taichou.

Ohmaeda runs out of the hostess club with his hands covering his burning anus. Soi Fon pours herself another cup of sake calmly.

Soi Fon: _Intriguing … Who knew laxatives could bring out his hidden shunpo talent?_

Soi Fon O Ohmaeda X

Table 2 – Nanao Vs Shunsui

Shunsui: (wraps his arm around Nanao's shoulders) Nanao-chan looks so cute tonight. Sit down and have a drink with me!

Nanao: _Stay focus. Play along. Remember, you have a mission tonight. _Being in the law enforcement prohibits me from drinking while on duty. How about I pour you some wine? (brings out an ice bucket from behind the sofa)

Shunsui: Oooh, Chardonnay. Classy. I don't mind cutting down on the sake for one night. _Wow, Nanao-chan didn't slap my arm away as usual. Score! I bet her strong sense of responsibility and work ethics really transformed her into a true hostess tonight. _

Nanao: _Moment of truth. From what I remember, the girls in Ginza Host Club would bend down like this … _

As Nanao leans over the table to take out the bottle of wine, the beauty with glasses is paying extra attention to her butt placement, intending to maximize the seduction effect.

Shunsui: (eyes light up) _No man can resist this … _(drools)

Before Shunsui's hand can reach its desired destination, Nanao springs out her handcuffs and ties Shunsui's wandering hand to the corner of the table, which is conveniently glued to the floor.

Shunsui: What the … (sweat drop)

Nanao: _Mission accomplished. _You are under arrest for attempting to sexually harass a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.

While Shunsui is still mentally scratching his head, Nanao grabs his head and shoves it into the freezing ice bucket.

Shunsui chokes and generates unpleasant incomprehensible swear words.

Nanao lifts Shunsui's head from the ice bucket roughly.

Nanao: (creepily calm voice) Now answer me. Where were you two nights ago when we were supposed to have a divisional meeting?

Shunsui: (struggles to control his coughs) Nanao-chan, I know you're into your cosplay and all. But can you break out of character for now? I'm having trouble bre…

Nanao shoves Shunsui's head into the ice bucket once again to cut him off.

Nanao: Please answer my question. _If the criminals on police TV drama series can withstand a little police interrogation, I'm sure taichou will live._

Shunsui: (coughs like a madman) Okay, okay! I went drinking with some shinigamis new recruits from the 4th Division.

Nanao: Oh, I see. So it's more important to go out drinking with cute girls than discussing the disciplinary issues in our division. (crosses appear on forehead)

From underneath the sofa, Nanao retrieves a sledge hammer and an extra thin notebook. She smiles sweetly at the trapped Shunsui after taking a couple practice swings in the air.

Shunsui: (horrific stare) Are you trying to murder me on the spot?

Nanao reaches down to her feet again, but this time, she takes out a monstrous pile of official documents with the words 7th Division printed neatly on top in big bold letters.

Nanao: I tell you what. (puts a pen down on the table) For each document you sign, I'm going to put it in the thin notebook. In other words, the more work you do, the less pain you'll feel afterwards when you get hit by the hammer …

Shunsui: (teary eyes) Is there a third option that doesn't involve the hammer?

Nanao: (eyes closed in deep thought) The suspects on TV last night seemed to respond well to stun guns …

Shunsui: AHHH! I'll start signing the papers right away!

Positioning himself awkwardly on the floor, Shunsui buries himself in the never-ending amount of papers, knowing that as soon as his hand stops moving, the sledge hammer will be coming for him.

Nanao fixates her gaze on her infamous runaway taichou, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of her nose every five seconds.

Nanao O Shunsui X

The night is still young …

TBC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next up – Table 3 – Rangiku Vs Orihime

Table 4 – Isane Vs Unohana

Table 1 – Soi Fon Vs Shuuhei

Table 1 – Soi Fon Vs Yoruichi


End file.
